Here We Go Again
by phobos13
Summary: Ron and Hermione Fluff! One Shot, Post Hogwarts. A little Harry/Draco on the side.
1. Here We Go Again

A/n: Hello! This is my very first fanfic and I think its pretty decent. Review or don't, that's up to you. Also Can anyone tell me some etiquette tips for this site? I mean do I thank people when they review? I mean, I appreciate reviews, but I don't know if I'm supposed to email them or something. Thanks!

Here We Go Again

Hermione had woken up early that morning and immediately emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

__

This is not going to be a good day, she thought. After throwing up until she felt like she could no longer move, she sat down on the cold bathroom floor, laid her head on the side of the bathtub and shut her eyes. There was a light knock on the bathroom door as it slowly opened. 

"Hermione? You ok?" asked Ron, Hermione=s husband of just over two years. She could only groan in response. He came in the bathroom and sat down on the bathtub next to her head. He gently stroked her bushy brown hair and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't feel well this morning?" She sighed. 

"Mm mmm."

"Wassamatter?" asked Ron, stifling a yawn. 

"Tummy," she told him, sounding like a three year old, eyes still shut. Ron sat down on the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her stomach. 

"Feel better?" he whispered, falling asleep.

"Mm hmm." A small smile crept on Hermione's lips. A few seconds later, her eyes snapped open and she immediately reached for the toilet. 

That afternoon, Hermione was thankful it was Sunday and that she didn=t have to work. She had stayed in bed all day with a throbbing headache and the fear that any sudden movement would send her stomach into another vomiting episode. 

"Hermione, love?" Ron asked, coming in and sitting on the bed next to her. AI brought you some grape juice if you think you can handle it.@ Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him and smiled. 

"Thank you," she said trying to carefully sit up. She took the juice and took a small sip. 

" Harry and Draco are here," Ron continued as she took another sip. 

"Oh! I forgot I had told them I would go furniture shopping with them today!" she said, clutching her head. 

"Don't worry, love, you stay and rest. I'll go with them."

"No, Ron, I'll go. I can go," she said pulling back the blankets. 

"Maybe you can, but I don't want you to. Stay here and rest. Please Hermione." He stroked her cheek. "Harry and Draco don't mind me going. I'll try and leave my bad taste behind."

"Ok… If you're sure. But Ron, really I feel fine. 

"You may feel fine now, but you may not later. _I_ will feel better if you stay here and don't do anything strenuous. I won't be gone long." He kissed her cheek and left with no chance for an argument. 

A few hours later, Ron returned to find a much chipper looking Hermione. She was sitting up in bed watching television when Ron jumped face first into bed. 

"Have fun?" she asked with a huge grin, giggling. 

"Tons," Ron replied, burying his face in his pillow. She rubbed her hand through his messy red hair. 

"Told you I should have gone."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to by you a get-well gift," he said, rolling over on his side and taking her hand in his. 

"You got me a present?!" she asked, eyes wide and kicking her legs lightly making the bed bounce. 

"Its nothing big, mind. Just something I thought was cute." Ron got off the bed and exited the room, reemerging a few seconds later with one hand behind his back. He sat back down on the bed next to an anxious looking Hermione. 

"Now don't get all excited," he said, pulling out a fluffy teddy bear with a big red bow around its neck.

"Oh Ron he's adorable!" she exclaimed, pulling the bear into a tight hug. "Thank you." She kissed Ron on the nose.

The next morning, Hermione woke and thought _Here we go again_. Ron woke with a start as she suddenly jumped out of his arms. He followed her into the bathroom, held her hair back and gently rubbed her back. When she was finished, he got up and wet a washcloth, then sat down beside her, wiping her face off as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Hermy, I don't think you should go into work today." Her head snapped up. 

"But I have so much piled up from the weekend! There are so many things I need to get done! I can't afford to miss a day of work now."

"You can't afford to get any sicker either," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

"Ron, its nothing. Just a touch of food poising or something. I'm fine," she added seeing the disbelieving look on his face. He sighed.

"Ok. I hope you know what you're doing. 

A few hours later, in the Ministry of Magic, Draco entered the office of Aurors Potter, Weasley and Weasley. Harry greeted his husband with a kiss. 

"Ready to go to lunch?" Draco asked Harry. 

"In a minute, just let me finish this." Harry started back on his work just as Hermione slammed a file drawer shut. 

"Where in the hell is that bloody file?!" She stormed over to her desk and started rifling through her desk drawers. "Stupid, sodding , good for nothing…," she mumbled. 

"Hermione, love, calm down," Ron started. 

"Don't you 'Hermione, love' me! I need to find that ruddy file!" They all stood in silence, no one knowing what to say. Draco finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, whatever it is you're looking for, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Or at least until after lunch." Hermione looked startled.

"Don't you start on me now too! Harry would you like to participate in 'Gang up on Hermione Day'?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione looked thunderstruck. She couldn't believe she had just lashed out at her friends for no reason. 

"Wha-?" Draco started.

"I- I'm sorry," she said with tear filled eyes. "I have to go now." She rushed out of the office, grabbing her purse on the way. She was half way down the hall when Ron called after her. 

"Hermione, wait!" She stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. Ron ran up behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Hermione, talk to me. What's wrong?" She slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes. 

"Ron I'm sorry. I just don't feel well. You were right, I should have stayed home today." She rested her head on his chest. "I'm on my way to a doctors appointment. I'll see you when you get home." He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Ok. See you." Ron stood there and watched her walk away, then slowly retreated to his office.

"She Ok, mate?" asked Harry.

"She says she's just not feeling well." Rom shrugged. "She's been sick the past couple of days-" 

"She's pregnant, you great prat," interrupted Draco, walking over to the window. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right-" Ron started.

"You heard me right. And _she_ obviously thinks so." Draco nodded out the window at Hermione walking across the street. "She didn't apparate." 

"But… But why didn't she say anything?"

"Well she knows how much you want kids. She probably didn't want to give you false hopes." Harry told his friend, who looked like he had just been hit by a bus. 

"Oh," was all Ron could reply, starring out the window, in deep thought. 

Ron arrived home at 7:15. He walked through the front door of his flat carrying a single red rose. He made his way back to the bedroom where he found his wife fast asleep with his pillow tight in her grasp. Ron grinned, placed the rose on her dresser and got ready for bed.

The next morning, when Hermione woke to the same feeling in the pit of her stomach, she ran for the bathroom. When she had finished, she sat at side of the bathtub, head in her hands. 

"Not feeling any better?" came a voice from the door. Hermione shook her head. Ron walked in the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. Hermione took his leg in her arms, hugging it tightly. He stroked her head and yawned. "What did the doctor say?" She looked up into his eyes and rested her chin on his knee. 

"I'm pregnant." Ron gave a huge smile and a small giggle as he leaned down to give her a kiss. He was interrupted, however, as Hermione lunged for the toilet. _Here we go again._

Fin!


	2. Disclaimer

P.S. Oops I forgot the Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, why would I be writing _fan_fiction? Emphasis on the _fan. _


End file.
